A Second Chance at Life, Love and All Things
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Sometimes, if you love enough, the gods give you a second chance, in life, in love, and in all things. Crossshipping. Oneshot.


Yugi sighed and took a drink form the glass in front of him. The summer before university was supposed to be fun, filled with friends and excitement. Not sitting in the back of some underground club drinking soda.

It's not like he didn't have friends, they were just all gone. Joey had moved back to Brooklyn in June, Tristan had gone to Tokyo for school, Duke and Malik were somewhere in North America, Ryou was in England and Seto was Seto.

He was the only one staying in Domino. He was going back to his plan form before Yami, take a few business classes at the community collage, take over the shop form Grandpa. Maybe find a nice guy to settle down with, although the one guy he wanted, he could never have.

"Stupid hormones", Yugi mumbled, that was part of the reason he was here tonight, in a vain attempt to forget the man on his mind, and possibly get laid.

"Midget?"

The spiky haired teen looked up, a bit reluctantly, very few people called him that. And it couldn't be the person he wanted to see so badly right now.

"Marik?"

It was impossible, he had been banished to the Shadows after Battle city, there was no way he was there, in the club. As much as Yugi tried to convince himself it wasn't real, the Yami was there, in the flesh, clad in leather.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth, that had come out wrong.

Marik laughed and slid in beside the smaller teen, "I am"

"So how are you here?" Yugi wasn't silently praising the gods, all the while.

"Well…"

This was the life, Marik thought, I should have been expecting.

He was chained to nothing, the cold metal of the cuffs never warming form his body heat. Not the he had much of that now anyways. It wasn't the room was cold, there was an actual absent of all temperate, absent of everything but him and the chains.

It was obvious he was in hell, or the Egyptian equivalence. It wasn't really a big surprize, he had been a giant bastard. He hadn't asked for forgiveness before he "died" either so, this was pretty nice for what he had done. The total lack of pain confused him though, shouldn't someone be torturing him for all he had done?

"You did some good, my child don't ever believe you didn't", a hand pulled his chin up, forcing him to look into bright blue eyes, blue eyes to familiar and comforting.

"Mom?" he whispered, he had never met the woman, but she looked so much like Ishuiz, there was no doubt to who she was.

"My baby", she said hugging him, "My poor baby, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you, so sorry I wasn't there"

"I killed you…", he mumbled.

"No the fact we lived underground and had horribly outdated medical practices that killed me, not you, not Malik, possibly your father, but never you two", she release him, and reached up to the cuffs holding his wrist, with a touch his arms flopped to his side. She bent down and released his legs.

"Mom?"

"You left to soon, if you or Malik had talked to your sister more, you would know that. There's someone waiting for you, back in Japan", she smiled, "Think of this as your second chance to get it right"

"Get what right?"

"Life, Love all things, oh and Marik, remember Battle City"

"…and that's what happened. I've been looking for the person that's missing me ever sense", Marik finished.

"Ah what do you think she meant by remember Battle City?" Yugi asked, hoping his own theory might be correct.

"I guess that someone I met during Battle City misses me. At first I assumed Malik or Ishuiz, but Malik's in America and as much as Ishuiz does love me, she just assumed I was gone", the blond was grinning, at the smaller male, in more of "I'd like to do things to you that would make a professional whore blush", then Marik's normal, "I'm going to do things to you that would make a serial killer throw up," smile.

"Well maybe Odion?" Yugi said blushing violently, hoping the dark of the club would hide it form the other man.

"That's I was thinking too, but then", he was almost on top of Yugi, pinning him to the back of the booth.

'Oh god when did he get so close?' Yugi wondered.

"I relized I had totally forgotten what happened during Battle City, when a cretian little midget kept watching me when he thought his Yami wasn't looking, and then, remember what happened next, Yugi?" Marik whispered in his ear.

He whimpered remembering that night so well….

With Yami being in control most of the day, he had slept, so come night he wasn't tired at all. One of the advantages to having a Yami, was while one was in control the other could sleep.

He was taking advantage of being so awake to, explore the Duel Ship. It was an impressive piece of machinery, a bit ridiculous, but that was Kaiba for you.

He's feet lead him to the upper duelling deck. He gripped the railing, looking over the edge.

"Wow…", Yugi whispered.

"Impressive, isn't it?" the voice was right beside his ear.

He squealed with fear, almost falling over the edge, if not for the strong arms wrong his waist.

"Watch it, Little One."

"L-let me go Marik", he couldn't even convice himself that's what he wanted the man to do, he wanted the psychically contact.

"Do you really want that?" he chuckled, pressing his lips to the younger boy's neck, "You think I couldn't feel you watching me? Now tell me, what do you really want?"

"Y-y-ou"

"Now tell me, what do you really want?"

"You"


End file.
